Until Dawn
by ghostdrunk
Summary: V writes a journal of his thoughts and contemplations of his existence and his longing for love. He eventually finds his counterpoint in Evey but what does he love more? Vindication or Vengeance?
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to V for Vendetta **

**The Isolation of a Vigilante:**

_**November 3-**_

_It's late. Here I sit on this desolate evening. Here I sit only with Julie London to keep me company. Movies and comics have glamorized the life of a Vigilante such as myself. They portray us as suave debonair types that sweep from place to place. It's almost as were immortalized into some sort of persona that certainly doesn't exist. The truth is; Creatures such as myself are rarely in contact with anyone but our adversaries. It makes it almost a shame the only communication we have is with one you've vowed to detest._

_The validity is simply this: No good deed goes unpunished. The punishment for my lovely services is that I am cursed to walk the rest of my wretched life alone. When you live a life of secrecy there is no room for a counterpoint. The problem is not whether I have the time to meet someone for which I do. In my line of work you must wait months sometimes years until the opportune moment arises to do what one does best. The problem lies in the burden one carries. If I were to meet an amiable woman whom loves me in return, I would soon have to reveal my life to which is a point of no return for her. I myself would hate to put that heavy burden on someone I love. This lifestyle and credo I carry is my choice and mine alone. I could never ask another to follow me against their will. _

_Though still on nights such as these; I find myself feeling a vacuous hole where a human heart once beat. How I long for companionship. Such a thing would be most dear. I find myself watching movies and sometimes feeling as if I live vicariously through the characters since no such companionship exist for me. I see how the movie-couples act together. I love to see how they complement each other's features and attributes both physical and emotional and for a second, just one second I feel a warm smile spread across my face. Yet, when the movies conclude I find myself feeling utterly cold. Yes, when the movies conclude I am once again reminded of reality. When I speak of reality I'm referring to isolation. The absolute isolation that is my life. _

_There is also the increasing fear that if and when I meet a counterpoint I have too long been isolated thus I don't even know how to correspond with her. My only fear is that when all my vengeance is said and done I will not have the fortitude to move on. By that time my fear is that I will have been so far dug into my convictions that I could not even be able to love. For love is the ultimate commitment. Since I've committed myself into nothing save vengeance I can't help but ask myself the question; Could I commit to anything but? All I am aware of now is my cause. When I am done with all this a little over a year then, just perchance I can move on and find in myself or my vacuous hole; a heart._

_Well, I must say I should be getting rest. The most particular eve of my beautiful revolution dawns tomorrow and I'd hate to disappoint. _

_Until the dawn,_

_-V_


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to V for Vendetta…so now you know**

**The Isolation of a Vigilante:**

_**November 4-**_

_As I remember stating just last night, it is indeed late. What fortuitous circumstance you might ask brought me here about the same time as last night to write so delicately my thoughts of life, love, and most importantly, vengeance. What brought me here for lack of a better word was hunger. A hunger that I still seek to somehow channel my spiraling train of mental thought. Now being as you know why I write I'm certain you wish to hear what I have to say…_

_To my dismay earlier this evening, my plans for divine intervention were almost cut short by a few incompetent finger-men. If you ask me, I'd have to say that the word " man" means something much more provincial than waiving one of Chancellor Sutler's red cross badges around to declare supremacy. For the finger-man to be actually called a "man" according to my standards would have to do quite a bit more than blindly follow orders and take advantage of young women in alleyways. _

_Ah yes, the girl. A timid women to say the least, but I couldn't help to see that there was something much more profound than what meets the eye. Evey was her name; A simple yet eclectic name no doubt given great thought on her parent's behalf for "Evey" which is the derivative of the Hebrew " Eve" meaning life. I was impressed initially at her stance with the finger-men when she did not know who they were. She was quick to act strong and refuse their lewd advances . Yet, upon the flashing of their badges, she began to fear them. She begged even pleaded for a second chance and all she got in return was the promise of lustful intent and most likely a lashing of the sort. This is when I had to intervene. _

_It seems almost humorous at times when these " inept" males that roam the streets of fair London try to challenge my blade. It has been far too long since I've came across a worthy opponent well for that matter one might say I've never encountered said adversary. _

_The finger-men were simple enough to subdue, just a punch here, a kick there, then they were on their knees pleading for mercy. After they fled, I looked over at the petite woman whom I saw worthy of conversation. I'll never forget the placid look on her face. She did not shake nor cry, she merely stared in my direction and began to interrogate my persona._

" _Are you like a crazy person?" _

_She asked with what I saw most brutal of honesty. One deeply appreciated her candor as our conversation progressed. At one point I recall she did ask my identity to which I pointed out the whole idea of one wearing a mask is to hide one's identity. And to my utter surprise she understood and accepted my answer with dignified grace. This is when I began to notice her eyes. _

_Her face though young and bright, had certainly been worn. What I'm saying is by simply, simply looking I could almost see the pain and anguish which her eyes foretold. This is what prompted me to invite her to my grand opening of my insurrection. As I took her around the rooftop, I was pleased to see still that she was not shaking. I do hate it when good citizens cower in my presence. I wish for all humanity to come to me openly with pleasant sense and no apprehension of befriending my company. For my quarrel I swear is for the government, not the people. I hope someday soon the amiable people of London will become my allies._

_The Overture played resoundingly throughout the town and shortly was followed by the abrupt yet eloquent explosion. Ah, the sound of success. I revel in this night as I will act the same tomorrow. Remember remember the fifth of November. Indeed I will remember, and cherish said day for tomorrow my Vendetta will be played out. Now though; there is one item to address forevermore on the forth of November, Evey._

_Until Dawn,_

_-V_


End file.
